Unfulfilled, Unbound, Rekindled
by KurobaSeiko
Summary: Four years ago Edogawa Conan left the Mouri household to live with his family. Now Kudou Shinichi has returned to Beika in hopes to return to the life that was taken from him seven years ago. KAISHIN, Three part story.
1. Chapter 1

Four years ago Edogawa Conan left the Mouri household to live with his family. Now Kudou Shinichi has returned to Beika in hopes to return to the life that was taken from him seven years ago and with The Black Organization still at large he has to walk a thin line of a life in the shadows and the light. 

Chapter One: Home coming

Shinichi walked, half staggered his way into the Beika terminal it was a long fourteen hour flight from Prague and with a two and a half hour layover in Moscow he was cranky and bored but felt good to be back in Beika. He was looking forward in to seeing everyone again especially Ran. He suffered greatly when he had to leave her but Shiho had insisted that it would be better for him that he should go out of the country for the final test lest something should happen. Despite not wanting to leave and the uneasy feeling he got when he thought of Beika he also stayed for the four year muscle recovery and body training. He was grateful for it too. His father had taken him to friend of his that thought him Taekwondo and Parkour. Also went backpacking across the west European continent, got his schooling out of the way and his master's in criminal justice and investigations, and got to run with Interpol chasing after Lupin on his home turf but the urge to go back home was too strong for him to ignore now and the desperate need to just see Ran again was driving him mad. It was because of those reasons he sat for fourteen hours on a cramped plane with a snoring old gentleman that smelt like sardines on his left and a talkative mother with a screaming child on his right.

Shinichi shook his head and smirked. Just to see Ran he'd do it all over again. Rolling his neck he felt satisfaction when it cracked and the muscle loosened.

"Tantei-kun."

That one nickname made Shinichi's head swivel to his right. Leaned against a pole with a hat pulled down over his right eye and a playful smirk on his face was KID. It didn't really surprise Shinichi that KID would know of his return but what threw him off was that the thief showed up in person. Keeping up the facade that he was supposed to meet him Shinichi strolled over with a grin and laughter in his eyes. He could see even from the three feet distance that KID was poised to bolt if necessary. Although now that he was closer Shinichi was finally able to get a good look at him.

KID was slightly broader in the chest and shoulders than him making the clothes he was wearing pull along the muscles of his arms distractingly. KID was by no means hulky but he did have enough of it to pull someone's wanted attention. Long legs were covered by jeans that hugged perfectly. KID was also taller to Shinichi's annoyance. He felt the hairs on his arms stand when he sensed KID's eyes roam over him in the same manner he had just done. A lazy knowing smile was spread across KID's face, one that made Shinichi heart tap dance with his voice box. Taking a much needed swallow the detective tried to find the right words but what do you say to an internationally famous thief and one that seems to know everything about you?

Shinichi's brows knitted together in thought and KID bit back a laugh. He knew that his sudden appearance would throw the detective off; at least he hoped it would and so far it seemed like it was. Pushing off the wall he watched Shinichi come back to the present.

"Walk with me." KID said.

Shinichi blinked at the command and held back from the sudden urge to do what the thief said. Doing what Kaitou KID said would half the time end up with you hanging upside-down covered in slime and your hair dyed some outrageous color. Yet it was that unpredictability that made Shinichi yearned to do just that. He chewed on the inside of his cheek and watched the thief just wait for him. Unable to suppress the smile that twitched at the corner of his mouth he sighed and shrugged.

KID kept his face void of the emotion he was feeling inside. He wanted to act like an excited child on Christmas morning. He turned away from the man and walked toward the exit of the terminal.

Shinichi hurried till he was just a few steps behind KID. From this distance he could smell KID's scent. Shinichi grimaced in confusion and sniffed the air again; turpentine, oil, wood and something metallic. The smell and the image of KID clashed greatly in Shinichi's mind. It wasn't how he could picture the usually gentleman thief to smell like. Not that he went around fantasizing about that. No, no he just assumed that KID would smell like some kind of cologne, something women would go crazy over. Not that he needed that to help with his luck with women. Shinichi felt his male pride stir with jealousy. He stared at KID's shoes and realized that that was another mistake.

The thief's shoes were covered in metal shavings, wood dust, and drops of a shiny lacquer. Shinichi arched an eyebrow and stared in wonder at KID's back. As Shinichi's mind raced with questions he felt someone slam roughly into his shoulder cause him trip into KID's back. He felt the hand before he saw it. Steady, unyielding, and terrifyingly gentle.

"You know I forgot how rude people become at this place." KID huffed and glare at the man as he ran down the terminal bumping into three more people.

Shinichi couldn't even register what KID had said. He was trying to restart his brain again. As the thief's hand left his shoulder Shinichi found he suddenly needed to breathe again. A shuddering sigh left him and he straightened and put a good distance between them.

'It should be illegal for him to talk that close to someone.' Shinichi thought. The hair on the back of his neck was still standing on end and the skin where KID's breath mingled was humming. Shinichi choked and shook his head. He must be exhausted from the long flight.

"Tantei-kun?"

Shinichi looked up at KID. He saw that the phantom was giving him a funny look. 'Oh god what had he been saying?' "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

KID smirked and chuckled. "I asked you if you were alright. He did slam into you pretty hard back there."

Shinichi ears burned in embarrassment. "I'm fine."

KID's smirk grew and Shinichi had a sinking feeling that the man beside him suddenly realized something. As he was about to ask KID started walking again and Shinichi was once again hurrying to catch the thief.

Beika's air at night was always cool. Shinichi breathed it in deep as he and KID finally stepped out of the entrance. It had been four years since he walked through those doors as Conan. Now he was able to stand here again, this time as who he should be. The smile that shone on his face was true and real and unhinged. KID had been watching him as they walked through the final parts of the airport, when he walked right by his side, when that smile slowly started to appear and be damned if it didn't take his breath away. It was worth risking getting hand cuffs slapped on him if the detective decided that he was going to take this opportunity to catch him. Not that those would keep him for long.

The thief actually flinched when Shinichi dropped his bag suddenly. As the detective stretched his hands over his head KID took this opportunity to really look at him. The casual glance over was just a mire acknowledge of his health. Now … nothing but the pure pleasure at looking at someone pulled at his lust strings.

Kudou Shinichi was smaller than him. In the back and waist especially. Even though he was slender he was nothing but muscle. KID noticed that when he got to hold him for that brief, God sent moment. He did have him in leg length though. The detective's legs seemed to go on forever and it was a shame they had to be covered in denim. Although one good thing the jeans did was hug perfectly on his backside. KID felt his mouth water and he forced himself to look away.

'He is a taken man. Well almost.' KID mentally berated.

Shinichi felt his skin heat and tingle under KID gaze. He was a fool for think that the gaze earlier was the same. This one … this gaze made his toes curl. Holding his arms over his head still he glanced over to KID when he felt those eyes no longer on him. KID expression was distance as always yet there was a kind of longing in it. He lowered his arms and they caught each other's gaze. For a brief moment Shinichi saw pain and a feeling he knew all too well, want, to only look at something you long to hold but as quickly it revealed itself it was gone; masked by a well-practiced poker face.

"Why did you come and meet me?" The question was out before Shinichi could stop it and seeing KID slip further into himself he regretted it.

"Why not, out of the entire group detectives that chase my tail, you are by far my favorite, my equal." KID shrugged.

Shinichi was stunned. KID shrugged out an answer as if he just asked about the weather and wasn't telling him he was KID's favorite detective the farthest thing from it? Pride kept Shinichi from actually voicing that opinion. He tossed his chin defiantly and narrowed his eyes at KID.

KID grinned and stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jeans; there he gripped the monocle for strength. "Now, now Tantei-kun don't go biting your tongue."

Shinichi flushed and glared at the thief. Picking up his bag he turned toward the curb to hail a taxi. The strong grip on his arms made him stop short and swing his gaze back. Mere inches kept their faces separate. Shinichi felt his breath catch and KID heard it. A lazy grin spread across the Hensei Lupin's face. The one that made you think 'oh shit' while butterflies played hockey in your stomach.

The hand on Shinichi's arms slid down till it reached his wrist. KID felt his ego swell when he felt the pulse skitter there. Now whether it was from fear that the thief was going to prank him or a mutual attraction he didn't know after all he wasn't the detective here.

"What are you thinking of, Hensei Holmes?" KID practically purred.

Shinichi felt his pulse skitter again and blushed. He knew KID could feel that and his suspicion was confirmed when the grin on the thief's face grew lazily knowing. Taking a very slow and deliberate step back he slipped his arm out of the thief's loose grip.

"You'll never find out." Shinichi replied smirking.

It was like dancing with fire; beautiful, painful and downright stupid. KID rocked back on to his heels and pursed his lips into a pout. Shaking his head he smiled softly at the detective.

"Okay, I'll take you home."

"Huh?" Was Shinichi's brilliant reply.

Slightly scared, confused and inwardly asking him the same question, 'why are you fallowing him?' Shinichi did just that, fallow an international wanted, slightly insane, building diving thief. As KID slowed to a very ordinary looking light blue flat-bed truck. Shinichi was thrown for yet another loop. He heard KID laugh.

"Were expecting a white get-away car?"

Shinichi flushed. "No!"

KID laughed again and open the driver side door. Shinichi tossed his bag into the back and opened the door then froze. It suddenly dawned on his how freaking insane this was. Climbing to a truck with KID. Hesitantly he looked at the thief. KID started the engine and caught his look.

"Suddenly dawned on you that what you're doing would probably be considered insane?" KID smirked and leaned against the steering wheel with his cheek against his fist.

Shinichi stared at the seat in front of him and stood there for a moment.

"It's the same for me."

Shinichi snapped his head up and stared at the man. KID was leaned back in the seat staring ahead as his fist tightened and loosened on the steering wheel. 'So he nervous about this too' Shinichi thought and climbed in. He watched KID's expression soften up somewhat and put the truck in gear.

He waited till they were on the road to ask KID again. "Why did you come pick me up?"

"Do you really want to know the honest answer?" KID mumbled and stilled.

Shinichi turned his head and his gaze on to the thief. Pondering KID's words and the hushed tone he knew that the phantom was going to be a bit reluctant to give him the information. Then again he has never known KID to hesitate in anything, whether staring down the barrel of a gun or flirting with Ran. So why now, why was he nervous? "Yes, I do."

KID sighed and wished the one time he showed his true emotions it would shock the detective into silence. "Because well … I liksh bsui."

Shinichi blinked then arched an eyebrow. Were those even words? "Huh?"

"I liksh bbsui." KID mumbled again and fidgeted.

Now Shinichi was hooked. A small grin curved his lips into a smile and he turned in the seat so he was facing the thief fully. "KID I seriously can't-

"I like you." KID nearly shouted.

Shinichi sat frozen. The half-smile on his face slowly disappeared and he turned back to the front.

For a long painfully silent hour KID and Shinichi sat there. KID was slowly drowning in his self-mortification and Shinichi … well he just went it to shock.

"Wait! You like me! As in the way I like Ran! Or the way I like Hattori?" Shinichi shouted and swung to face him again. He had to brace himself against the dash when the truck jolted.

"How about some warning next time?" KID exclaimed as he pulled the truck back under control. "Jeez you nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Which is it?" Shinichi pressed.

"Which is what?"

"Do you like me the way I like Ran? Or the way Hattori likes me?"

'Does he even know how Hattori really feels about him?' KID thought and looked at the detective next to him. Laughing gently threw his nose he thought no. "I like you the way you like Ran."

Shinichi stared at the thief next to him. He couldn't tell if he was being serious or playing a mean prank. "KID …"

"Look, you asked and I told you the truth because you wanted it. I don't expect you to like me back or even respect me now. I just … I don't know I didn't realize it till after you left. You as Conan and yes I have always known. How Ran couldn't figure that out is beyond me? But, damn it, I like you, really, really like you." KID explained. His voice strained under withheld frustration.

Shinichi opened his mouth to say something but closed it again. What was he supposed to say after a confession like that? Unable to give KID what he knew he wanted Shinichi face forward again and stared out the window. KID sighed and smiled. Reaching over he took Shinichi's hand in his.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to tell you. I was going to take it to the grave. It's just that when you asked and got that 'dog with a bone' look I couldn't deny you." KID didn't have to see Shinichi's face to know the contact affected him.

"KID … I"

KID threw the truck into park in front of Shinichi's mansion and unbuckled himself in matter of seconds and before Shinichi could react or even figure out what he was planning, he leaned over, framed Shinichi's face in his hands and kissed him.

The kiss was slow, gentle and it burned. Shinichi felt his toes curl then felt nothing. He watched KID ease away from him, poker mask in place and eyes distant. Left feeling slightly dejected Shinichi opened the passenger side door and climbed out. On legs he had to struggle to keep from buckling he grabbed his bag and slammed the door closed. He was miffed and hurt for reasons that confused the hell out of him.

"Hey, Tantei-kun!"

Shinichi froze at the gate but didn't turn to face KID. "What?"

"Welcome home." KID said calmly and sweetly.

Shinichi faced him now, stunned and saw KID leaning over the passenger seat smiling softly at him.

"Good Night, Shinichi." KID said, sat back up and drove away.


	2. Chapter 2

Unfulfilled, Unbound, Rekindled

Okay, so I just wanted to say thank you for all of the reviews. It's getting those that help me carry on with the story. There were some comments about the three parts. The parts aren't actually chapters they are groups of chapters. So each part, as in Unfulfilled is the first part. I guess I should have explained this earlier.

SO! Onward to chapter two! :D thank you again for the reviews, please continue to send them for this and anything else. Also if you guys/girls have things you think should have been a certain way or that you would even like to see, send me a message. I'm always on so I'll answer them always.

DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN/MAGIC KAITO. THEY BELONG TO GOSHO AOYAMA.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Continuing life without you<p>

Shinichi never heard or saw KID after that night the thief confessed to him. True it was partly his fault he assumed but he didn't even hear about him in the local papers. Then again it was the first time he actually went look for the thief. Sighing he closed the paper and laid it with the three others he picked up when he was out on his run. He also passed by the Mouri's as well and that place was dark. As he recalled that tiny piece of information his stomach twisted. Something wasn't right about that. In his entire time living with them as Conan Ran was usually up making breakfast by 7 but even the top section of the building where the house was completely black.

Standing he finished his coffee and picked up his own breakfast. Washing the dishes in the sink he stared out the small window in front of him. His mind wondered to the worst possible situations and he nearly made himself sick thinking about it. Dry both the dishes and his hands he made his way back upstairs to get dressed.

The walk to the Mouri's made him uneasy and by the time he was standing in front of the building his palms were damp and his stomach was threating to throw up what he just ate.

"Kudou-kun?"

Shinichi looked over his shoulder at Suzuki Sonoko. She was staring at him as if he grew a second head. He stared awkwardly back. Glancing away briefly he felt some hard and heavy slam down on to his head. Yelping in pain he jumped backward and stared in shock at the girl who had her purse hanging in front of her.

"Did you just hit me with-

"Where in the hell did you go?" She shouted over his words.

He blinked and fumbled with an answer in his head. Rubbing the top of his head he felt the bag come down on to his hand. Yelping again he narrowly missed when it was thrown at him.

"You are such a jerk! She waited for you! Gave up on so many things in life to be with you! Why didn't you come for her?"

"Look I couldn't! I'm here now!" Shinichi argued back and recalled her words. 'She waited' waited meaning past tense. "Where is she?"

Suzuki glared at him.

Shinichi took notice of her dress. It was a bridesmaid gown. He felt worry creep on him. "Suzuki, please where is Ran?"

"NO! I am not going to tell you! She deserves this! A chance at happiness! You … YOU can just fall of the face of the earth for all I care!" The woman screamed and climbed back into the waiting cab behind her.

"Suzuki!" Shinichi shouted and leaped for the door. He stood there frantic for answers staring at the retreating car. Spinning around he spotted Suzuki's purse lying on the ground. Snatching it up he ran with it while digging into the contents. Make up, cell phone, wallet, and an invitation. Fear ate at him as he pulled it out and slowed to a stop.

_'You are invited to the wedding of Takeshi Daisuke and Mouri Ran, at the Beika Opera Hall, at 3 pm, on the 16th of June.'_

Fury blinded him before he could even try to think rationally. Gritting his teeth he set off in a dead sprint. Dodging people as he started to enter the heart of Beika he could only think of stopping the wedding. Instead of halting behind a group of school girls he jumped on to the side of the wall and ran along it till he pasted them and landed in front of them. He ignored the gasps and the sudden squealing chatter from them. Shinichi bolted into the middle of the street and narrowly missed get hit by a car or two.

There was a crowd by the time he reached the opera house. Friends and classmate from school and the Beika police force were standing in front of the doors waiting for the bride and groom. Not even slowing to a walk he muscled his way past two or three people from his former class. He heard his name being said and recognized the surprise in their tones. As he tripped into the opening walkway the doors swung open and the newlyweds stepped out. The people in the front were throwing rice and popping streamers excitedly while those that could see Shinichi were froze in shock. Finally Ran looked toward him. Surprise came across her face as she stopped on the step; her new husband as well.

An awkward tension fell over the crowd and Shinichi felt the rage and anger fade to something that scared him even more; calm clear acceptance. Straightening his posture Shinichi stood and bowed deeply at the waist, turned and walked away. He didn't get far before Hattori was at his side asking him questions. Where had he been? What happen? Question he didn't want to answer at the moment. Walking toward the fence that surrounded the building he leaned against it and waited for the wedding to conclude.

Thank god for Kisaki Eri. The woman managed to pull everyone attention back to where it belonged on the bride and groom. Unable to actually enjoy the festivities Shinichi waited outside. By the time the first group of people left Shinichi had finished smoking his four cig and was halfway through his fifth.

"I can't believe your back." Hattori said as he joined the other detective against the fence.

"Yeah, it felt good to be back." Shinichi replied and stubbed out the butt.

"Felt?" Hattori said looking at him.

Shinichi fell silent and stared at the ground. "I'm glad she's happy though." He said after and moment and looked toward the reception room.

"And what about your own happiness?" the Osakan said gruffly.

"What about it?" Shinichi replied off handily.

"Damn it Kudou you deserve some too!" Hattori shouted and slammed his fist against the wall.

Shinichi scoffed and shrugged, then he felt the great detective of the west's hands bunch at the throat of his shirt.

"Don't play that act with me! I know how much ya loved her, LOVE her. I also know the truth she never heard." He yelled. "So …"

The Osakan's words died off in his throat as he stared at the detective in his hands. A very calm expression was on Shinichi's face. It scared him. Gritting his teeth Hattori released the detective and paced away only to return again. "You're just going to let her go?"

"What else can I do Hattori? You saw how happy she was. I can't … I won't hurt her any more. If that means walking out of her life then I'll do it. Besides I don't love her anymore." Shinichi said and leaned back against the fence.

"Lair."

Shinichi's head snapped up and he stared at Hattori in shock. Chuckling softly Shinichi felt bitter. "You should go back to the party, to Toyama."

Hattori blushed. "I don't want to see her, yet. I have to sort something out first."

Shinichi raised an eyebrow. "A case? Look take my advice and don't let that get in the way, you'll end up like me."

"No I won't."

"Oh?" Shinichi huffed.

"Because it's you."

"Huh?" Shinichi felt a prickly sensation crawl along his skin.

Hattori fidgeted and stared at his shoes. "This is what Kazuha and I agreed on. I wouldn't even consider my own feelings for her till I came to terms with my feelings for you."

Shinichi blinked at the man in shock. 'HE can't be serious?'

"So in blunt terms, I think I may be in love with you."

All Shinichi could do was gape like a fish. Blushing from his neck to the roots of his hair the former shrunken detective slid down the fence till he was sitting. "That is … You … but all … we … and KID … I …"

Hattori watched the detective in front of him try to sort out his thoughts. Crouching down in front of Shinichi he roughly grabbed the man's cheeks and slammed their lips together. Power and withheld hormones drove the kiss on. Shinichi gripped the wrists of his friend and whimpered. There was such a contrast with the only two kisses he had ever received in his life. The soft, gentle one he got from KID and the raw, biting one he was enduring from Hattori but damn if his lust strings get played. He felt Hattori grin and change the angle of the kiss. It was deeper, slower but just as biting. Shinichi's mind slowly registered how different he felt when Hattori kissed him now and when KID kissed him in the truck. Softly pushing against Hattori chest he felt the western detective reluctantly shift back only after him kissed him lightly.

There wasn't any emotion behind it for him. That kissed didn't make his toes curl or his pulse skitter, it just made him horny. Shinichi blushed at that realization and turned even redder when Hattori laughed at him. He felt a hand take his and moved it to the detective's chest. Watching it slide along the jacket and button down shirt till it rested on the waist of Hattori's pants. Shinichi jumped when he felt the hardness there.

"You're the same." Hattori purred.

Shinichi felt a tether in him snap. Leaping to his feet his slammed his elbow down on the Osakan's head. "We're in public you idiot! Don't get frisky here!"

Hattori rubbed his aching head and casted a hurt look at the fuming man. "Ya responded though. Does that mean ya like me as well?"

Shinichi could hear the hopefulness in his voice and felt like someone stabbed him in the gut. No he didn't like the detective like that. Sure he responded but that was because he had to go through his teen years nearly twice and never had sex. He had tons of offers thrown at him by both men and women but he was hoping to actually have that experience with Ran. The person he loved. Shinichi felt his shoulders sag for a moment.

'No point in waiting now.' He thought but he wasn't about to crawl in to bed with Hattori Heiji. He could just imagine the morning after. He shuddered. SO awkward. "Hattori … I'm sorry but … it's true I do like you but not that deeply and I don't think I could. I can only see you as … well … as funny as it is … as my brother. "

Hattori stood and his expression was somewhat cold.

"Hattori?"

"No, don't say anythin'. It'll just make me feel worse." Hattori snapped.

Shinichi recoiled and felt horrible. "I'm sorry."

Hattori swung on him hard and slammed him into the fence behind them. Hearing Shinichi gasp he loosened his grip a bit. "SO just as a brother huh?"

Shinichi nodded and gripped Hattori's arms. He felt the pressure increase. Glaring at the man holding him he felt fear stir. 'Don't even try it …'

Hattori lunged at him again and Shinichi ducked out of the grip. Landing on his hands he rolled away from the other detective's reach. He watched Hattori straighten and saw his shoulder's sag.

"We can still be friends right?"

Shinichi blink at the question and completely thrown off by the man mood swing. "Of course."

"Friends with benefits?"

"Hattori!" Shinichi hissed and blushed.

The Osakan laughed and slung an arm around the detective's shoulder. "I'm kidding. I'm not goin' to lie to ya though. The thought of rollin' around in bed with you is tempting."

Shinichi blush to the roots of his hair again and squirmed. "H-Hattori!"

"I know, I know it won't happen." Hattori sighed and walked away a bit and with his back to Shinichi he continued. "It does hurt though. To know that ya don't like me back. But I can live with just bein' friends with ya."

Shinichi smiled softly at the detective and nodded his head in acknowledgement. 

Putting the kiss and their discussion on each other feelings aside. Hattori began to ask his long string of questions he had and Shinichi gave him the long detailed answers he knew the other wanted. Neither of them realized the dispersing crowd from the Opera house till Kazuha approached them. Shinichi looked up at her and didn't know whether he should run from the girl or stay put and get the beating he probably deserved. Surprising him altogether Kazuha hugged him tightly as one would a longtime friend. A little put off by her kindness Shinichi stood there looking forlorn.

"I told her that she should wait." The female said quietly. "Heiji explained everything to me."

Directing a glare at the Osakan Shinichi pressed his fingers to the bridge of his nose. "Thank you but you didn't have to tell her and I understand her reason completely."

Kazuha pouted and looked up worriedly at the returned detective. "But …"

Shinichi held up a hand a stopped her words. "No it's all right. I'm happy she waited at all." Shinichi looked up past her and spotted the woman he was talking about.

She was still as beautiful as ever. The sleeveless cream colored gown suited her perfectly and she was practically glowing. He felt a stab of pain when she didn't even look his way. She didn't even notice he had been standing there. Her husband however did and the man looked toward him and bowed to him. Shinichi nodded his head and approached the car. With Hattori and Kazuha in tow behind him he offered the groom his hand. Daisuke looked at it shock, smiled then shook it.

"Take care of her in the way I never could." Shinichi said calmly.

From in the car Ran leaned out of the car and stared up at her childhood friend. She didn't glare at him but just watched. Shinichi turned his gaze on her and smiled. Leaning on the car's frame he watched Ran blush.

"I wish you the best, Takeshi Ran. Congratulations. I'm glad you found happiness and as a wedding gift" He leaned over and whispered into her ear.

Ran looked at him in shock. "Really Shinichi?"

He nodded. "Call me when you two want to go and I'll have it arranged."

Ran sat up in the seat and hugged him tightly. "Thank you, Shinichi. I thought … I thought you were going to hate me."

"How can I hate you?" Shinichi smiled at her and eased her back. Wiping away her tears he scolded her. "Now you're going to ruin your beautiful make up."

Stepping back he allowed Daisuke into the car to comfort his new wife. "Good luck you two."

As the car drove away Shinichi watched Ran poke her head out of the car. "Shinichi! Thank KID for me when you get a chance! Without him I probably wouldn't be here right now!"

Shinichi strained to hear the last few words as she drove off but from what he could hear only confused him. He looked back to Hattori and Kazuha who were looking at each other worriedly.

"What happened?" Shinichi demanded. 

* * *

><p>And that my friend concludes chapter two thank you to all of those who read this and send me reviews. Good or bad.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Words left unsaid

Shinichi stared Hattori and Kazuha, waiting for an explanation to Ran departing words.

"What happen?" He said again.

"Kudou … we can't talk about it here. Can we move this to your place?" Kazuha whispered.

Shinichi hesitated for a moment before nodding. Dread pooled in his stomach and he just realized that he had seen Kisaki but Kogoro was nowhere to be seen. Within the taxi Shinichi gritted his teeth and glared out the window. His mind raced with questions and worry. He could only imagine what happened after he left.

He forced the taxi to stop about a block from his house mostly out of habit than for protection. Stuffing his hands deep into his jean's pockets and gripped the talisman there for strength. The two behind him were uncharacteristically silent and that unnerved him the most.

Shinichi stared emotionlessly at Hattori while Kazuha busied herself in his kitchen.

"It was about two years ago now. You were already gone at this point and recovering. Mouri-ji-san's reputation was proceeding downhill but Sera-san kept him from falling into the state you found him in, thankfully. Unfortunately she doesn't, or so we thought, have information on the Organization. I'll tell you what Kudou with her solving cases in your stead it was kind of like ya never left. "Hattori grinned.

"But that happiness and comfortable life didn't last. Ran … she … she got kidnapped. Kogoro surprisingly found her but it was all a set up. They were waiting for him. They found him out to be a threat … well not him as much as you. Those men were looking for you, you as Conan." Hattori glared at the wall.

"Those bastards killed Kogoro. We found his body about three months after he disappeared. Ran however she was in their holding for five months till she just showed up in the arms of Daisuke. HE claims that he found her wandering on the outskirts of the city but …"

"You think that KID had a part in it now. At least after what Ran had said." Shinichi finished and leaned back into his chair. A headache was pounding his vision blind and he suddenly felt exhausted and guiltily.

"Kudou?"

Shinichi stood and took a mug out of Kazuha's hand. "I'll be right back I just need to get some air."

The wind had picked up and there was a storm brewing off in the distance. Shinichi watched it and felt the same way. He couldn't even taste the coffee in his hand and suddenly wished for something a little stronger. Pulling out his cigs he lit one for himself and another for Kogoro and laid it on the gazebo's railing.

'I swear I'll get these bastards.' He thought and watched the smoke rise and dissipated into the clouded sky.

The storms that arrived earlier in the month had dissipated and left a staggering heat that made your clothes stick to you just after stepping out. Shinichi sighed, wiped his brow, and wondered why in the hell he was fallowing a suspected cheating husband. Oh, that's right he needed the money. Even though he still had tons of money saved from when he was living on his own and as Conan it gave him an independent kind of satisfaction to earn his own.

He waited for four more hours till he finally felt the first stages of heat exhaustion and called it quits. The husband was going to be at work for another five hours that would give him enough time to at least grab some water and food.

"Who have thought that The Great Detective of the East watched all of his clients targets from roof tops? You haven't been taking after me have you?"

He didn't know what to do for a moment. The complete shock of someone suddenly there and _that_ voice. Slowly he went to turn his head but jumped when a gentle hand covered his eyes. An audible gasp slipped past his throat.

"Sorry tantei-kun but I can't have you looking at me right now." KID purred.

For what seemed like for minutes Shinichi lay there on his stomach with KID hovering over him. Catching the need to swallow and breath he remained frozen and exhaled. "What do you want, KID?"

KID widen his smirk and wished his detective could see it. 'I want many things Shinichi. At the moment you but … 'he thought. "To invite you to my heist. Of course you'll have to figure everything out but hey you like that sort of thing."

Shinichi struggled to ignore the bubbly feeling he got when heard KID personally wanted him there. The honor he felt made him grin and there was no stopping that. "Can't wait." Now he wanted to slap himself stupid for sounding breathless.

KID laughed then felt Shinichi shudder underneath him. Even though he wasn't quite sitting on the man he was apparently close enough for him to sense him there. The grin drifted into something darker. Such an opportunity and as a thief who lives for opportunities it would be a shame to let this one go. Shifting ever so slightly he fished out the invitation and folded it in fourths. He quickly tilted Shinichi's head to the side and kissed him. He could feel the detectives eyebrows shoot up under his hand and the hitch in his breath and the parting that tempting mouth just enough for him to slip in a plunder.

Shinichi bucked in surprise at the intrusion then forgot his last thought, where he was, and then everything. All he could feel was that kiss and the way his stomach curled in sync with his toes. Every stroke was lighting a very dangerous flame. When he felt KID pull away he nearly, NEARLY whimpered and beg.

Their breath ghost over each other's faces and muddled proper thought. KID wished he didn't have to cover Shinichi's eyes. He wanted to watch there sapphire color darken into a smoky midnight blue and go dreamy but the flush to his cheeks was enough to settle him for now.

"Shinichi."

Shinichi closed his panting mouth and angled his head down in acknowledgement. "Hm?"

"Quit smoking."

Before the detective have a chance to retort the thief kissed him again and disappeared in a cloud of sweet smelling pink smoke.

At ten that evening and a long detailed phone call to an intrusive wife Shinichi stumbled into his foyer. He was bone tired and unsatisfied with of the case ended. It was a great thing that the man didn't cheat on his wife and that he was only working overtime to make more money to take her to Italy but for Shinichi it wasn't a challenge or gave him a lead to finding the Organization. Thinking about a challenge he searched for KID's note.

"Just where in the hell did he put it?" Shinichi huffed while standing in a sea of cluttered items.

He nearly tore his home apart looking for it. Relaxing in an arm chair for a moment he surveyed the damaged and felt embarrassed. God, what was he getting excited over? It was just a heist note. A heist note KID personally gave him. He placed a palm to his chest and ignored the skittering of his pulse he felt there by taking a much needed steading breath.

"It's just a heist." He said out loud as if that was going to calm him down. Yeah, right.

For three hours after KID left him in tangled knots of sexual confusion and self-loathing at his lack of will power. Shinichi scrubbed his hands over his face and wished he didn't suddenly remember that. He could still feel the thief and if that wasn't bad enough he could still taste him; Bitter-sweet chocolate with some kind of sharp spice. Only one word could describe it: intoxicating. He laid back in the chair a listened to it squeak. The Hensei Lupin also had a different smell to him. He still had a very male musky undertone but it was toned down with a clean shampoo and a spicy aftershave. Rubbing his fingers over his lips gently he could still feel them tingle. As he played back that scene his body remembered the closeness and that wicked lick in the lower belly.

Leaping to his feet Shinichi panicked. Here he was, a detective, and he just let an international thief kiss him then walk away. Granted that kiss nearly was something unforgettable and damn near dangerous he wanted to keep them with their cat and mouse game.

"Damn it!" He shouted then kicked the wall. "Why did you have to muddy the waters?"

Kuroba Kaito asked himself the same thing after watching the former shrunken detective storm around his house. He also wondered why he hadn't removed the cameras yet. He only put them in there after the man had left for Europe to regain his body back; to watch the place for the Organization. A few times he caught site of unrecognized people and saved the place from amateur B&E attempts so now that Shinichi was living there he had no reason to keep them there. Standing he ventured into his kitchen for food. He mentally reminded himself to find something really big and shiny for his mother as he took out one of the dozen premade meals for him. Sticking it into the microwave he pulled out a beer and sipped on that while thinking back to the detective.

He wasn't become obsessive. He would let himself get that far and honestly he wanted nothing more than to not feel anything other than mutual respect for him but unfortunately it wasn't like that. "Absence just makes the heart grow fonder" was what his mother told him after he literally came losing it over 'Tantei-kun not being there'. He set the can down and poked at his dinner then reset the timer. It was funny how she knew how he felt before he did but god if he didn't love her for it. He looked around and suddenly realized how quiet it was with her away. It had been a year and a half now since Jii pasted away and two weeks since his mother left for her usual impulsive trips and now he found that he hated being alone like that. It was too sad.

Pushing off the counter he walked over to his stereo and put on a little back ground noise. With his finger on the button he thought back to Shinichi. Did he really live his life like this? Alone. The sudden urge to hold him hit him hard enough to have him nearly bolting towards the door. With his face and mood now grim he took his dinner and another beer back to his room to plan on making weekly trips to change that.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I deeply apologize that this is just now being posted. I unfortunately have had no time to write and post this up.

On his run Shinichi tried not to remember where he had found the note or the hands that put it there and failed miserably. Of all the places to put it why his back pocket and how in the hell didn't he feel it when it happened? Oh right he was too busy trying to restart his brain and his ability to breath. Biting back the sudden need to scream to the heavens he pushed himself a little harder on the run and decided that some poor punching bag needed to die.

He was in the middle of practicing high kicks when he faintly heard his phone ring over the belting Breaking Benjamin. Turning the music off and unwrapping his hands from the short boxing impulse he had he listened to the answering machine take the call.

"_Hey, Shinichi, it's Ran. I just wanted to thank you again for the marvelous honeymoon/wedding gift. Truly. I and Daisuke are having a little too much fun. Hopefully you are too. I'll find something that will fit your style and bring it back. Ah, sorry got to go I think the waiter is trying to get us to eat something that is moving. Bye Shinichi, Love ya."_

Shinichi laughed and tossed the tape into the waste bin next to the door. Stopping short in the hallway he realized that he didn't had that painful twinge that he usually got when he thought of her. A bitter-sweet smile crossed over his face and he realized that he was getting over her. Painfully slow but actually do it.

Towel drying his hair he heard the phone go off again. He smiled at the thought of Ran calling him again to explain the waiter incident he answered.

"Kudou residence, this is Shinichi."

"You know it's really bad to just answer the phone without looking to see who it is first."

"KID?"

"Morning Tantei-kun."

"How did you- never mind don't explain. What do you want?" Shinichi asked as he ventured towards his window to see if the some crazy fool was standing outside his window.

Kaito had to move the phone away for a minute to laugh quietly. He was looking for him. Cute. "I was wondering how my note was for you?"

Shinichi blinked and grin. "Eager to see if I liked it huh?"

Kaito smirked. "I already know you liked it and the place it was hidden."

Shinichi felt his face burn and glared at the wall. "It was interesting. Actually a little more than that it was a challenge and one I have been waiting for."

Kaito widened his grin. "I aim to please."

"Well you have done just that." Shinichi shifted in spot then started to pace. "I take it you have something big planed?"

Kaito laughed now. "Clever, clever detective trying to see if I slip a hint." He watched Shinichi stop in place in the screen and wondered if he guessed wrong.

"I …" Shinichi thought about it and he wasn't actually. He blushed slightly and fiddled with the hem of his shirt. "I wasn't actually. I was approaching that as an admirer."

It was Kaito's turn to be sheepish. "You admire my work?"

"Ah well, yes. It's an absolute masterpiece. An awe inspiring performance."

Kaito blushed and couldn't help but to fall a little for him. He was prepared to make a silly jab at him for actually like a thief's work but couldn't his heart was too swollen. "Thank you, Tantei-kun."

Shinichi found himself smiling before straightening up and busying himself with case files in the study. "Ah, KID since I have you hear can we talk for a bit? I mean you don't have to … I mean you did call me. What for is an enigma to me but"

"Shinichi." Kaito cut threw calmly. "I wouldn't mind it at all. You do forget that I like you."

Shinichi turned an interesting shade of pink and drop the file he was holding. "I, ah, I … no trust me I remember." He skimmed his fingers over his then caught himself. "I remember all too well."

Kaito smirked. So that kiss got him thinking. Good, at least that impulsive action turned out well. Wanting to tease him a bit he asked. "Are you talking about the kiss on the roof?"

"NO!"

It was so instant Kaito had to laugh. "I think about it to and beat myself up for stopping when neither of us clearly wanted to."

This time Shinichi whimpered and collapsed into the chair behind him. Taking deep breaths he laid his head onto the cool surface. "KID."

Kaito wanted to pounce and realized that torturing the detective like that had consequences for him as well. God, he just groaned out his name. Shifting in his chair he took a very careful mental step back. "I …"

"KID … can I ask you something?"

"Depends on what it is."

"What happened with Ran? You saved her right?"

Now Kaito fumbled with an explanation. This was a very dangerous topic. For both of them and very personal for him. "Not over the phone. I'll answer your question just … just not over the phone."

Shinichi gave it a long thought then stood and straightened his desk. "Would you like to meet somewhere or even come over?"

They both let that question hang in the air. This was a very muddy decision. Kaito watched Shinichi from the monitor and waited. He wanted to give Shinichi enough time to revoke that statement. Once laid he was going to visit whenever he wanted. "Your place is fine."

Shinichi exhaled and relaxed a bit. "Ah … Do I need to give you the address?"

"I'll see you tonight Tantei-kun." Kaito smirked and hung up the phone.

He didn't know why but Shinichi felt like he just open a huge door. A huge heavy door that wasn't going to be able to close without someone on the other side pulling on it.* Seeing as how he wasn't going to see KID till late tonight he buried himself into all of his case files on the Organization. It wasn't until he stomach finally demanded food did he move from the library. Raising his arms over his head he stretched out his back then with them still stretched bent over to touch his ankles.

"You know I still haven't figured out how you stayed single in high school."

Shinichi straighten like a shot and spun around. "Geez … a little warning next time. If I was close to the desk I would have shot you."

Adorn in his full uniform KID tilted his head to the side and slid open the middle draw. A 9MM Beretta was sitting next to two full clips. KID let out a low whistle and slid the draw carefully closed. "Heck of a gun."

"With the Organization after you it feels good to have some kind of protection."

KID couldn't argue with that logic. Moving around the desk he leaned a hip on it a watched the detective. "Continue with your stretch I'll wait."

Shinichi straightened his shirt a little and turned his back to the thief and side stretched. "Sorry I have to do this. Because of the change my muscles tend to cramp up if I don't move for long periods of time."

KID watched him widen his stance and placed his forehead to his knee. Looking away he tried to focus on something else.

"Can I get you something or do you suspect that I'll collect it for DNA?" Shinichi asked while he stared up innocently at him from the open space.

KID smiled dangerously and gave him a soft look yet his body tensed and prepared itself for an ambush. "Doesn't that hurt?"

Shinichi tilted his head and gave him a confused look.

"Stretching like that doesn't it hurt?"

Shinichi chuckled. "No. My martial arts and Parkour training keeps me highly flexible. Isn't it the same with your acrobatics?"

"Touché but I couldn't give myself a blowjob."

Shinichi straighten and gave him a hard look. "That would require me to remove several of my ribs and honestly I wouldn't even want to."

Uh-oh. KID arched an eyebrow. "Is it too crude?"

"No, I just don't love myself enough to even consider." Shinichi stated.

KID tossed his head back a laughed deeply.

Shinichi straighten and walked out leaving the door open for KID to fallow if he wanted. He needed food and coffee. Standing in front of his fridge he saw the white of KID's suit and felt the thief presence on his skin. Ignoring him he reached in a grab some BLT fixings then also grabbed an egg.

"What are you going to make with the egg?"

"A bacon egg lettuce and tomato sandwich."

"My, oh my, Tantei-kun can cook." KID purred and leaned on the counter.

"Ha ha, very funny. I learned by watching Ran." Shinichi paused to crack the egg one handed into the pan. "I think now is the time to tell me what happened."

KID shrugged and flipped the top hat off his head and made it disappear in a puff of smoke. "I don't really have to say anything. I saved her from the Black Organization because she was, is someone very precious to you."

"You know for a fact I won't be satisfied with that short of an answer."

Yeah, KID already knew that but it was worth another try. "Tantei-kun, I heard she got taken and I knew who it had to be. I wasn't about to let her, a very innocent, very nice girl get hurt just because these guys hate you. That isn't fair to her. I also knew that if you can home to find out that she had been taken then killed you wouldn't be able to forgive yourself for leaving in the first place, something you needed."

Shinichi watched him as he sprinkled sea salt and cracked black pepper over the layers of tomato, bacon, an over easy egg, and lettuce. Placing another slice of bread he pressed down lightly on it. For a long moment he felt he wasn't going to be able to eat it unless he got some more details. "Did they do anything to her?"

KID watched his hands shake as he placed them onto the counter. "They … yes. They tortured her lightly for information on you and on Conan. They never did … touch her inappropriately"

"You mean they never raped her?" Shinichi watched KID close into himself and slip into the shadows near the dinning room. "KID?"

Very carefully he walked around the corner towards him. "KID? What happened?"

"I couldn't let that happen. I couldn't. Not again."

Shinichi found himself reaching out towards him. "Again?"

KID squeezed his closed eyes tighter and jumped like a rabbit when he felt steady hands frame his cheek. Looking slightly down towards Shinichi he saw genuine concern in those dark eyes. For a brief instant moment he felt his mask crack a reveal a slice of a very painful part of his heart. Wrapping his arms around the detective he squeezed him tight.

"She … someone very precious to me got taken the same way Ran-chan did. She however was never saved. Snake or Jackal or whatever you want to call that stupid bastards name took her from me. Ripped her right out of my arms. I tried so desperately to hold on to her to keep them from taking her but …" He paused when his voice cracked. "I had been shot. Several times in fact. I wasn't at a heist so I didn't think of wearing my usual Kevlar so the shots I took hit in and buried themselves deep. I was bleeding out like a gutted pig and she, my Aoko, held onto me. I was going to tell her who I was. Everything."

Shinichi wrapped his arms around KID's waist and held.

"It wasn't until I woke up a week later I found out what had happened. That's why I saved her. I had watched over her since that day. We often talked of you; still do from time to time. We shared our missing of you. She healed a certain part of me that I didn't think could heal at all. She told me that my presence also eased her loneliness Conan had left her with. Daisuke-kun he healed her longing heart."

They stood holding each other for a long time before Shinichi eased back. "Thank you, for protecting her, for saving her. A part of me will always hate the fact I left her but I am happy that she found happiness. It's funny I always thought that if I lost her to someone else I would die. She was my world for a long time. I realize now that that wasn't the case. Thank you, KID."

*Kingdom Hearts reference.


	5. Chapter 5

I deeply apologize for extremely slow update on EVERYTHING!

QAQ … but that will now change. New chapters will be posted up for everything and hopefully endings for some.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

An uncomfortable silence fell around them. Both were unsure of what to say or do to ease the emotional tension. Shinichi cleared his throat and wiped his palms on his jeans. Looking up to KID's face he watched a hopeful expression filter in and out of focus. He had to swallow again. The thief before suddenly seemed so human that it scared him. He wasn't used to KID not be confident in his own skin. Hell, he wasn't even used to not being confident himself. Tension coiled in his shoulders. Relaxing suddenly he smiled.

"Would you like a drink?" Shinichi said lightly and walked over to his father's liquor cabinet.

It wasn't the most pleasant thing for him to look at the labels and in the beginning of the whole fiasco he had thrown every bottle out of the house in not being able to even look at the names. Reaching back he went for the unlabeled light tan pottery jug. A secret prize he had snuck with him on his trip back home from Europe. Looking back he notice KID had taken to sitting at the dining table and watching him. Grabbing the crystal tumblers in one hand and the jug in the other he smiled and gestured for KID to fallow.

"Come on, we'll take this into the library."

They, well Shinichi had a warm comfortable buzz going on before KID spoke again. Emotion and the alcohol made his voice thick and husky. "What is this?"

Shinichi smile into his glass. "Hmm… Honey Mead, mixed with vanilla Bourbon, and spiced apples." (If you're ever in Europe I have to recommend this. Mead is sweet enough for non-alcohol likers.)

KID stared out the window from his perch on the upper railing of the balcony. He could just make out the moon through the trees and the rose bushes in the garden. "Aoko was a very, very dear friend. The only one I ever really had. She was beautiful and spirited. I loved her for a very long time till I out grew it and she moved on." He looked down into the amber liquid and could see them as kids; when he gave her the first rose of millions that he would give her, the look of amazement and wonder. He sniffed and looked down to Shinichi.

The detective was looking up at him. KID felt his breath catch when he noticed that it was empty of pity and sorrow. He had seen that look too many times at Aoko's funeral to deal with that. Leaping down to him KID laid both of his hands on either side of Shinichi's face and waited. He waited for the pity and the sorrow. He waited for those hated words but all he saw was understanding and God, if he didn't love the detective more for it. Slightly rougher than he intended he took Shinichi's lips with his own and plundered; just swallowed every ounce Shinichi was willingly giving. He heard the detective whimper and shaky hands curl into the lapel of his coat. Pulling back gently he watched Shinichi fallow him briefly with closed eyes before opening them.

The normal deep, deep sapphire was smoky and nearly black. The flush brought on by the alcohol and the kiss made his skin dusty red and so tempting. KID groaned and gathered Shinichi into his arms and placed an open mouth kiss to his temple. He felt hands on his cheeks before they guide him back to an awaiting mouth. Briefly he allowed Shinichi to slip in and map. Every swipe of that skilled tongue on his teeth, the roof, then to slowly retreat to play with his own made the frayed tether on his control tighten and shrink.

He broke away and chuckle at Shinichi's growl. Oh god, this man. "You're going to be the death of me."

Shinichi pouted slightly and KID kissed him lightly and walked back out of the death grip. Straightening the crumpled lapel he nearly missed what Shinichi had mumbled.

"Stupid people messing with my damn libido."

The thief had to laugh. "What are you talking about?"

"Stop toying with me. If you want me or don't. Don't keep kissing me fucking stupid then stop. It's got to be bad for a guy's health to play with his system like that." Shinichi fumed and hissed. Standing he felt the room spin and wondered how much he actually had to drink. Snatching the cork he fumbled to put it back and cursed again when it slipped off the edge and roll under the desk.

KID watched as Shinichi dropped to his knees and crawled under the desk. Looking up to the celling he cursed wide eyed at the goddess. Looking back down to Shinichi he instantly regretted it. The detective had his chest bent so low to the ground KID was getting an eyeful of his rear. "You don't even realize that you're doing the same damn thing to me." He whispered and exhaled loudly threw his nose.

The crack that fallowed would have even made Gin wince if he heard it and the string of curses would have made Nakamouri go pale. KID bit the inside of his cheek and dropped down to Shinichi. "Alright I think you might have knocked something loose with that. Come here."

When Shinichi grumble and made no move to get out KID sighed and grabbed the detective's ankles and gave a twist and pull. The noise the man made gave KID slightly more satisfaction than it should have. Smiling down at the glaring, slightly dust bunny covered detective KID felt his heart swell. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Kiss me."

KID snorted and nodded his head. "Never mind loose. You knocked yourself coo-coo."

Cradling the now pretty limp detective he picked him up without protest and kissed him on the top of his head, then his forehead, cheeks, eyes, and finally when he made his way to the bottom of the stairs, his lips. He felt Shinichi's arms wrap around his neck and broke this kiss again; thankfully the man didn't protest much and laid his head down on to his shoulder. About half way up the stairs KID had to stop to mentally kick himself crazy at Shinichi's words.

"I'm going to die a virgin. Alone and frustrated. …. All alone just like Holmes."

"I think I'm going to kill you." KID hissed and took the rest of the flight by two's. His mind went to war with itself as he opened Shinichi's door and it wasn't really looking good for his control but as he laid the detective down, the blood that was rushing around in his head cooled and he smile softly at the slightly snoring man. Leaning over he kissed his forehead and covered him up.

He was going to kill it. Whatever was shining brightly into his eyes he was going to kill it. Now he was going to add the thing that was ringing, too. Shinichi shot up and looked around. He was in his room. Looking to his right he saw a glass of water and a pill bottle. Sitting up he slipped the folded paper out from under the glass.

_** Good Morning/afternoon Tantei-kun,**_

_** I apologize for not being there to wake you myself but seeing as how I still had to get home myself, staying was going to be a hassle in the day. Oh, and before you start fretting I waited till the alcohol was out of my system before flying. What would you call that? FWI? Flying While Intoxicated?**_

Shinichi choked on the water he was sipping and laughed at the mental image of KID flying around drunk.

_**By the way you are quiet clingy when drunk. Not in the annoying kind, it is hilariously cute. The Mead was good and put up a much needed buffer. Thank you and I also mean for listening. It has been four years since I spoke of Aoko.**_

_**I don't know how much of last night you remember but just as a tad-bit of information: I had to take several VERY cold showers before I could leave. **_

_**KID**_

_**P.S. The pill will help with the crack you delivered to the back of your head by the way. TAKE WITH FOOD. **_

Shinichi poked at the tender spot on the back of his head and reread KID's note. Smiling he stood and made his way back down stairs. He heard his phone ring again and listened to the answering machine.

"Hello, Kudou, It's Gouto, again. I was hoping to talk you in person but I guess you're out. The info you wanted on _those_ people I have it and will be waiting at the normal spot."

Shinichi had to swallow thickly before retaking his stairs three at a time. Not bothering with the time it would take to shower and change he opted to change only. He hissed in frustration. Every little thing seemed to take an eternity. Racing towards the station he suddenly wished he took that pill. His head was throbbing. Climbing aboard he sat and bounced his knee. It was a 45 min ride to Ekoda and he barely had enough patience to get his shoes on much less sit on a crowded train.

"One more step closer." He whispered and laid his mouth against his laced hands.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay so, Hi for one. Its been a really long time. A lot has happened and I won't bore you with the details, but here a new chapter. Fair warning there is quiet the scene in this one. with out further adieu here is:

Chapter Six

God he was stupid and naïve. How many times had he gotten into this situation in the past? When was he going to learn? He watched 'Gouto' splash gasoline around the warehouse floor and feigned sleep.

"Oi, detective" Gouto grumbled. "Damn stupid."

Shinichi listened to the scuffing sounds of Gouto approach and held his breath. The swift kick to his stomach had him gasping and curling in on himself. He hissed as his head was wrenched backwards by the roots. Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale …inhale.

"What did they offer?" Shinichi asked calmly, playing bored.

The muscle twitched in Gouto's jaw and the former detective stared down blankly at him. Shinichi felt the punch before he saw it. Clenching his fists behind him he struggled against the ropes as each blow landed hard than the first. When the fists stopped he struggled to keep his control as his face was slammed into the pavement. Gasping he nearly choked on the blood sliding down his throat. He heard Gouto shuffle away and rolled on to his back. Inhale, exhale, inhale … exhale.

"How's your son?" Shinichi asked and turned his head to the side to look at the man. Gouto's back was hard and tense. He man whirled around so fast Shinichi flinched and braced himself.

"My son … my son will be saved as long as I … get rid of you." Gouto whispered.

All feelings of conflict and contempt Shinichi had held for the man slowly started to dissipate and fade. He could see the desperation in Gouto's face, in his posture. He had seen it in the park when he met him; in the moment he held the cloth to his face and held his body to his in a vice against his struggles. Shinichi watched emptily as Gouto stripped off his trench.

A bomb, with enough power to take the building down and with the gasoline splashed everywhere it will look just like an accident. Shinichi closed his eyes and exhaled sharply before taking a long inhale. Yelping he snapped his eyes open to watch Gouto pour another gas tank over him. Fear was apparent now; the desperate desire to live was eating at his control. Struggling against the bonds he rolled away from Gouto and let out a pained grunt when a foot slammed down hard on his shoulder. He felt the skin on his wrists give way to the ropes and his become slick. Gouto was holding the can over his head and continuing to pour the … water? Shinichi sputtered and froze. It was water, freezing cold water. He gasped when something hard hit him just above the eye and land behind his head. Turning over again he watched Gouto walk across the floor and pull out the detonator.

00:03:04

Shinichi held Gouto's gaze for what seemed like years before than closed his eyes and spoke. "Beika, Jun apartments, apartment number 403, Good luck Detective."

"NO! WAIT!" Shinichi screamed as Gouto pressed the detonator. He gasped, at the sudden calm that came over him. He had heard people tell about seeing their life flash before their eyes right before death and god, knew that he had more than his share of brushes with death but he had never seen his life flash. Even now he didn't see it, not his life at least; he saw Ran and how he wouldn't be able to see her family when she had one, his own family. He felt regret swell in his chest when the last person flashed into his thoughts and stayed.

When the explosion failed Shinichi snapped his head up. The timer sped up to 5 minutes before continuing its descent to zero. Looking to the floor Shinichi gazed at the pocket knife and the key ring set. Glancing back up to Gouto he watched the man smile softly before lighting a cigarette and sitting down against a crate. Gritting his teeth he turned his back to the man and snatched up the pocket knife. Sawing at the ropes he realized that this was his plan all along, to let him go. Once his hands broke free he spared the man one last glance and ran.

The blast was still ringing in his ear as he crouched there on his hands and knees watching the building burn. He felt it swell, a rising storm against his control, against his sanity. Slamming his hand down on to the pavement he screamed his frustrations and rage.

He continued to scream till his throat was raw and he could hear the sirens. Standing he wobbled and started to walk. God he felt empty, cold, tired and numb. KID, he wanted to see him. With that thought in mind Shinichi achingly made his way back home.

KID kept his pain and disappointment hidden behind his mask. Although to the task force it seemed as if he was being slightly ruthless. They couldn't go four steps with triggering last minute traps and with Nakamouri falling in the beginning the entire plan to catch the thief had completely failed. KID paced the display cases like a tiger in a cage. Shinichi had snubbed him. The heist he personally invited him to. In the beginning of the heist he had managed to smooth the pain that wrinkled up by merely chalking it to tardiness but now with it coming to a close it was impossible. Part of his mind kept nagging him saying that something was wrong. The hopeful part of him agreed. There was no way his tantei-kun was going to just brush aside his heist when he had told him that he was looking forward to it.

Lost in his thought he altogether ignored the task force as they made their way cautiously around the thief. They all flinched and yelped when KID slapped his fist into his palm and gasped out an 'oh'.

"KAITOU KID!" Nakamouri bellowed from the entrance and gaped as the thief appeared into his face with a wild grin.

"Ne, ne Keibu-san. Did you happen to come across Meitantei-san anywhere before the heist?" KID asked his voice creepily sweet.

Nakamouri shook his head and watched KID straighten.

"I see." KID said with a smiled that had the task force clinging to each other and praying. "Thank you for the entertainment for this evening but I'm afraid I have somewhere I need to be immediately." With a flick of his wrist the prize of that evening appeared in his palm. Walking towards the door he stepped past a frozen Nakamouri.

It wasn't until the task force heard the cheers from the crowd that they moved again.

"Nakamouri-keibu …"

The man shivered and grumbled out orders to the force for them to clean up and clear out.

"Sir, I had never seen KID act like that. Is it possible that is was some imposture?"

"No." Nakamouri said and walked off to tell the owners the bad news. If he remember correctly Meitantei-san was KID's nickname for that Kudo boy. Whatever happened between them before this heist must have been serious for KID to show …Nakamouri felt a chill slide down his spine just thinking about that expression.

"Good luck, Kudo." Nakamouri whispered aloud and hoped KID would break his rule of 'no one gets hurt'.

Shinichi stirred slightly. He couldn't quite place sound to figure at the moment. His head hurt too much to even try. He couldn't even move his body. Opening his eyes … well at least one of them he hissed when the light blinded him. Sighing he relaxed where he was. It was morning that much he could make barely out. Besides the usual morning sound he suddenly heard one that wasn't normal. Tensing he opened his good eye and looked wearily around the library. He brought his protesting body to stand and walked around the desk. Was it coming from the hall? Watching the door he swung his head up to the balcony door and panicked when arms gentle grabbed him.

When KID landed on the roof he was about to unjustly tear into Shinichi but as he open the door he paled. Dark, ugly, reddish purple bruises covered the right side of the detectives face. There was dried blood all over him along with soot and dirt. He had even left his shoes on. As KID jumped down he watched as the panic rise and uncontrolled fear swim in that clouded blood shot blue eye. Wrapping his arms gently around the man he held against Shinichi's struggles.

"Tantei-kun. It's alright it's me. It's KID. You're safe, you're safe." KID mumble soothingly into Shinichi's ear and stroked his back.

The fear and panic ebbed and Shinichi felt himself choke on a sob. KID it was just KID. Clinging to the body in front of him he let everything he held back last night, and when he thought about it, since the whole ordeal began out. All the anger, fear, desperation, everything. His ribs protested with every sob as his knees gave out and they both slid to the floor. He listened to KID's voice as he murmured soft nothings into his ear.

KID sat there holding Shinichi till the screaming sobs quieted down to soft hiccups and sniffs. Slowly standing he held back a gasp when Shinichi clung to him and looked up at him with a desperate look.

"It's alright, Shinichi. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. I'll stay as long as you need me." KID whispered. He was too afraid to speak any louder than that.

He watched as Shinichi's mind worked back into place. So many emotions filtered across the detective's face. As he focused back onto reality. The steady levels of comprehension before his finally realized where he was and what he was doing. He watched as Shinichi closed his eye and took four steading breaths. When he opened his eye KID brought him into his arms again.

"You scared the ever loving crap out of me." He sighed and kissed the good side of Shinichi's head. He smelt the gasoline and cringed. What in the hell did he go through?

"I'm sorry, you caught me waking. I was already pretty edgy."

"Don't!" KID shouted then reigned back. "Don't, don't apologize, you did nothing wrong." He said softer.

Shinichi's hands brushed KID's thighs and sighed. He was alive, barely but alive. He listened to KID's thundering heart and wonder who was more terrified just now. Carefully he pushed KID slightly back and pressed his split lips to the side of KID's mouth. A little embarrassed by his actions he ducked his head slightly to hide the blush. He felt the thief's hands gently hold his face to gently tilt his head up. Shinichi felt his heart pound against his aching ribs as KID kissed him properly.

It was so easy to get swept up in a kiss like that. Shinichi sighed and clung to KID's wrists. He felt like he was drowning willingly in honey. He felt KID shift it lightly deeper and Shinichi languidly followed. It wasn't until he heard KID's chuckle that he realized that they had stopped kissing. Blushing hotly he sat back on his heels.

"Come on, I'll run you a bath and get a first aid kit." KID said standing.

Shinichi nodded and let KID help him to his feet. "Just to warn you, I'm going to need help." He mumbled and felt his ears burn.

When they didn't move he side glanced KID. The man had his head lowered so his bangs were hiding his eyes but at the meek nod he realized that the thief was blushing as well.

Getting up the stairs to the bathroom was hell. His knees were protesting with each step and thought KID's offer to carry him sounded like a line to heaven he wanted to keep at least a small piece of his dignity left. It wasn't until that KID eased him down to sit on the toilet that he was going to have toss dignity and pride straight out the window. He watched as KID knelt down in front of him and began unlacing his shoes. Pulling one off KID set aside and began on the other one. Slowly he raised and step away briefly to run the bath. The thief rolled up his sleeves and started on Shinichi jacket. He grumbled at the pull over shirt and reached over head to the medicine cabinet for a pair of scissors.

"Sorry, I've got." KID mumbled and place the end of the shirt in between the blades. At Shinichi's nod he began to cut.

He swallowed as each inch of muscle and bruise was revealed. As he reached the end was watch Shinichi lean his head back and expose his throat. Why thoughts of a cheetah chasing an antelope decided to run through KID's brain at that moment was proof he was absolutely out of his mind? Taking a breath he thought of control and how much of a sleaze he would be if he tried anything. Placing down the scissors he flinched at how loud it was and placed his hands underneath the shoulder of Shinichi's shirt along the collarbone. Oh, Jesus Christ give him strength, Shinichi just trembled.

Shinichi wanted to die as every article of clothing was removed. How did KID manage to make the act of getting ready for a bath sensual? With every slightly brush of skin on skin Shinichi thought he was going to lose it. He already lost whatever sense he had to not let this affect him now it was just a matter of keeping himself from pushing the thief down and kissing the hell out of him.

KID felt sweat slowly slide down his spine. Did Shinichi have to watch him so intently? He froze. He didn't think he was going to keep his sanity. Standing abruptly when he felt the hardness pressing against the belt he was about to remove he flinched when a hand grasped his wrist softly. Bye- bye sanity he thought and waved mournfully after it.

"Shinichi." He whispered. "I … I"

"You don't have to do anything just help me out of the clothes. My shoulder got wrenched pretty badly." Shinichi groaned and shifted on his seat.

KID watched the detective before nodding. Gently and slowly he slipped the belt from its loops. He jumped a little when he felt Shinichi's head bump lightly against his. Popping the button he smirked and felt his nerves smooth out. He slowly dragged the zipper down and listened to Shinichi's muffled moan. He stood and pulled the weak kneed detective up with him. Very gently he began to push the ruined jeans down till they reached mid-thigh and he had to move to his knees to get them the rest of the way off. He watched as even more bruises showed themselves and before his could catch up with his body he place a feather kiss against the one on the hip.

Shinichi's breathy sigh brought him up to look at the detective. He was relaxed and had his eyes closed, completely lost in pleasure. Taking a foot he gently lifted him out of the leg, then the other to place the jeans on the floor near the door. Slowly he let his eyes taken in the amount of injury Shinichi had. The bruises covered the man right face and left shoulder. They trailed in large patches across his stomach and onto his right hip. Dragging his eyes away from the bruise he smirked and laid his hands on the waist of Shinichi's straining boxer briefs.

"I'm flattered." KID chuckled.

"Shut up" Shinichi hissed as he watched the thief on the floor, on his knees in front of him, playing with his black and grey striped boxer briefs.

KID grinned and slowly brought his attention back down. He hooked his fingers inside the waist band and dragged the clingy material down. The detective and the thief both had to swallow.

"You're going to be the death of me." KID whispered and closed his eyes.

"KID …" Shinichi moaned and carded his fingers through KID's hair. "You … I thought of you before I made my escape. You were all I thought about as I made my way home." Sliding down Shinichi wrapped his arms around the thief's neck. "I had to get home so I could see you again. Of course I thought of Ran and my family but none of them drove me so desperately to get the hell out of there. Just you and they weren't any special memories either, since we don't have any between us. It was just a flashing image of you. Just you."

"Shinichi …" KID started breathlessly. "That sounded like …"

"I like you. That much is true and I know that you are something extremely important to me." Shinichi said and shifted closer.

The once gentleness KID had held briefly vanished as he kissed Shinichi. He heard the detective whimper in pain and he eased off a bit. Lifting the man into his arms he pulled the under ware off completely and walked him to the edge of the tub.

"KID …" Shinichi asked breathlessly as he was set on the edge not in the water.

KID loomed over him before smiling gently and kissed him. Sweetly, lightly, and tenderly before continue along the jaw, collarbone, pausing on the sternum right over the heart to feel and listen to the beat flutter. His hands walked up Shinichi's thighs, over his hip bones, up his sides to tighten nipples. He felt Shinichi jolt as he trailed his mouth to one and roll it in between his tongue and teeth, as his hand tugged and fondled the other one.

"Ngh … KID"

He looked up and watched Shinichi's face as he moved away from his chest and down his stomach. Diving his tongue into every dip his body's muscle had to offer he could see the light bulb go off in Shinichi's head as his hands slowly pulled his blunt nailed down the detective's side to his hips and knees.

"KID …" the name came out as a breathy whisper as Shinichi tangled his hands into his hair. Pushing it back away from his forehead and away from the monocle.

The thief slow eased himself into the opened legs and trailed his hands along Shinichi's pale inner thighs. Gently he placed the tip to his lips and cupped him at the base. Shinichi hiccupped on a breath and trembled as KID's fingers nestled into his hair and slowly inch his way down the underside of his member. The slow tortuous onslaught continue till KID had tasted every inch of him and Shinichi's legs opening wider on there on accord. KID smirked and nibbled on the inside of Shinichi's thigh right at the junction of his hip. Pumping his hand lightly on Shinichi's cock he chuckled when the detective bucked into his hand. Gripping Shinichi's good hip he held him still and heard the deep throated growl.

Alright no more teasing. Relaxing his jaw he took as much of Shinichi as he could. Hearing the man's choked cry he smirked and began to bob.

Shinichi tangled his fingers tightly into the hair in front of his hips. "Oh god" He gasped and tossed his head back. Whatever was keeping a hold on KID's control was gone and that was all Shinichi could think about as KID flicked that wicked tongue over his head, again and again.

Kid release him with a wet hum and sucked one of the balls into his mouth as a hand reached up to Shinichi's mouth. Releasing Shinichi he looked up at the battered detective. "Suck."

The heated command had a shivered racing down Shinichi's spine and into his hips and KID could feel it with every stroke. Smirking like how he would just before he dove off a building he watched Shinichi tremble and lick his fingers. He had to shift a little to accommodate the pressure in his own pants he had been enduring since he began to cut that blood stained shirt off. He felt his breath catch when he watched Shinichi weakly open one blown blue eye to stare at him. He told himself another time, another time as he moved Shinichi into his lap and the floor. Bending over his swallowed the man again as he played with slick fingers at his hole. Shinichi jolted and trembled.

"Ah …. KID… Nghhh"

One finger slipped in and teased. Closing his eyes KID listened to Shinichi slowly unravel underneath him. He slipped in another finger when he felt the detective clench and unclench greedily around him. Plunging in deeper than he had been Shinichi hissed and pulled at the chocolate lock on the head that was still trying to swallow him every time it made its way to the base.

"Aghhhh ….. KID, KID ….. Wait …" Shinichi gasped and shuddered. "AH!"

KID grinned around the flesh in his mouth as he crooked his fingers again. Letting Shinichi go he leaned over the detective and smirked as if he may have found Pandora herself. Shinichi gasp and withered as KID toyed with him relentlessly.

"KID! AHHHH … please … please, I'm so close." Shinichi cried out as he bucked against KID's fingers.

Shinichi whimpered at to contrast of KID's mouth as he kissed him gently and his fingers as he brought him closer to release. KID gripped him and stroked Shinichi humming as he covered his hand in precum.

"KID … I'm …I'm cuming!" Shinichi yelled out hoarsely.

KID watched Shinichi as his back arched let a bow off the floor. He continued to watch as Shinichi rode out his organism himself till he was limp. KID slipped his hand from Shinichi's twitching entrance and cradled the detective to him for a few moment before ease him in to the warm water of his bath. He heard the man sigh contentedly before opening his good eye to look at him.

"What about you?" Shinichi whispered.

KID inhaled sharply though his nose. "I handle that by myself."

He watched Shinichi sink deeper into the water and … was he really pouting? Leaning over he turned Shinichi's face to him and kissed him. "My dear Meitantei, you are way to battered and too tired."

KID bowed his head and reminded himself of those facts. He shouldn't have even done this with him.

"I'm glad you did." Shinichi blushed. "Much better than handling it by hand."

KID gaped he didn't even realize he had said that thought aloud. "I'm glad you liked it."

Shinichi snorted. "Like is sort underestimating how I felt about that.

KID felt his cheeks burn. He kissed the detective on the side of his head. "I'm glad. I'll be …I'll be right back. Just give me some time."

Shinichi watched KID stand awkwardly and felt some pride swell that he was able to make the thief limp like that. "Not too long."

KID froze at the door and looked back to see Shinichi leaned over the side of the tub with a knowing, sultry look. Stepping out of that bathroom was probably one of the hardest things he ever had to do. Walking do the hall he grabbed his secret overnight duffle he stuffed under Shinichi's bed and made his to the guest bathroom. There was no way in hell he was going to tell that devil in there that he had made him cum in his under ware. Never even when he was going through puberty and his first wet dreams had he ever done that.

"Damn it." He cursed as he peeled off his clothes.


End file.
